


So this is heartache?

by Kairu_KitsuneO



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Realisation on Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: How long does Deckard Shaw takes to realise that he has feelings for a certain person?





	1. Aftermath of Samoa battle

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English isn't my native language, I apologies if any grammatical error occur.  
Possible OOC writing. 
> 
> Edit: Correction for whiskey measurement. My thanks to Tori.
> 
> 华语版请往[这里](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653649/chapters/49046687)走  


Deckard Shaw was never one to enjoy a party. 

Yet here he was. Sitting by the counter at the Hobbs’ family bar, with a finger of whiskey in his hand. The brothers of Hobbs were celebrating around the bonfire, happily and excitedly. They have fought back Eteon troops and defended their homeland. Everyone was cheering and dancing in triumph. Deckard enjoyed his drink and occasionally glanced at the crowd. The sound of laughter and clinking of glass could be heard from his surroundings, accompanied by beautiful music, sending pleasure to his ears. His mouth quirked upwards, affected by the warm, relaxing atmosphere.

“It’s quite a party, isn’t it?” 

Deckard diminished his ghost of a smile and turned his head to face the speaker in a single heartbeat. Luke Hobbs was wearing a big, _ goofy _ smile on his _ ridiculous _ face, raising his mug for a toast. Deckard hesitated and checked his glass, which was miraculously filled with whiskey again. Samoa is such a _ magical _place，he thought. “Cheers,” they clinked their alcohol-filled glass and downed the content. 

"How are you holding up, brother?" Hobbs casually struck up a conversation after he has sat down beside his drinking partner. 

Deckard winced at the last spoken word in distaste. He was still struggling to warm up to the idea of being called “brothers” by a non-blood related man. Not that he hated the family concept, but with this guy? It was… _ weird. _

"You know, saving the _ shitty _ world, enjoying this _ shitty _ party-” Deckard scoffed, turning his gaze from his glass to Hobbs on his right, “-and having to bear with a _ shitty _ asshole? Yeah, sure. I’m doing _ great _.”

“Can’t you be _ nice _for one second?” Hobbs frowned at Deckard, his patience to be the nice man has cracked.

“Can’t a man enjoy his drink _ in peace_?” 

“Well people don’t get to drink ‘_in peace_’ on a frickin’ loud party.”

“Yeah, well not all party has invited _ you_.”

“Oh, someone is gonna have his ass beaten up in this party.”

“Oh? I would like to see you try.”

“I will -”

“Knock it off, you two! Or else no drink for you guys!” the bartender growled, unable to deal with their bickering, which has gone louder than the music, any longer.

“Fine!” They both yelled out at the same time and returned to their drink in silence.

They were always like this. They couldn’t sit well and be nice to each other for once. When they talked, it was bound to be a quarrel. What could be said? Hobbs and Shaw started off as enemies, with a near-life-and-death fist fight as their first meeting (which Deckard oh-so-satisfying won the fight and the loser was sent to the hospital). Having them together was like mixing oil and water. Right now they still couldn’t stand each other, yet they were able to work together and fought alongside each other. Was Hobbs consider as a _ “friendly” _ enemy? Or just an _ asshole _ friend? No...they were neither enemies nor friends. _ Frenemy _? There was still something else that Deckard couldn’t pinpoint.

Deckard was lost in his thoughts when he heard Hobbs mumbling something, he turned towards the brown giant, made an annoyed face and asked impatiently, “What did you just say?”

Hobbs calmed himself down, he wouldn’t want his anger to get the best of him and unintentionally raised his voice, that would upset the bartender again. So he gently asked again, “I said, what are you going to do next?”

“What else aside drinking my whiskey right now?”

“Haha, very funny,” Hobbs rolled his eyes, “I meant what’s your next move after today?”

“Obviously I’m going back to London first thing in the morning. ** _With Hattie_ **, of course,” the overprotective brother emphasized on his sister's name, his tone was laced with sharp warnings. A pair of intimidated, hazel eyes glared at Hobbs, as if they were going to burn a hole out of him in the next second. 

“Look, Shaw. I…”

  
Suddenly, a loud shouting was heard nearby them. Apparently the *_usos _ were playing games, they had surrounded a man and cheered, “Drink! Drink! Drink!” in an urging manner. Deckard recognised the said man is Jonah, Luke Hobbs’ brother who had helped with the fixing of the device to save Hattie. “That’s not fair!” Jonah protested, refused to admit his defeat. “*Leai, we saw it, fair and square!” one of the _ usos _ justified _ . _ Jonah tried to reason with the possibility of fraud but none of them believed or agreed with him. Seeing no end to his reasoning, Jonah finally sighed and downed the beer, unwillingly.

(*Uso means “Brother” while *Leai means “No” in Samoan)

  
Hobbs laughed loudly at the scene. As though Hobbs’ laugh was a powerful spell, cast on everyone who neared him. The bartender and the folks around them started to laugh too. Including Deckard, who has fought hard against the laughter, finally couldn’t help himself but secretly giggled with his hand covering over his mouth. Why was his laugh so _ contagious _?

As if Hobbs has heard his muffled laugh, the bigger man turned to look at the smaller man with his signature “one-brow up” in suspicious. Deckard coughed loudly to hide the fact that he had giggled. 

  
“Oh right then, time to go,” Hobbs announced the end of their conversation as he placed his mug on the counter.

  
“Sure, see you around,” Deckard scoffed indifferently, taking a sip of his refilled whiskey to ignore the odd feeling of _ disappointment _. 

Before Hobbs walked away, his large, _ warm _palm rested at Deckard’s shoulder. Deckard glanced up at the owner, eyeing him coolly, but his heart inexplicably going wild inside his rib cage. They looked at each other in silence, at some point Hobbs parted his lips as though he wanted to tell something, or maybe to continue the previous conversation which was interrupted by Jonah and the others. But in the end Hobbs said nothing, he simply smiled, gave Deckard a little squeeze and then turned on his heels. Deckard stared at Luke’s back for awhile before returning to his drink.

Out of the blue, loud crashes of glass jolted Deckard in surprise. He quickly scanned for the source of the commotion. It was Jonah and the _ usos _. Curses flew in the air as they broke into a fight. Fists collided with faces, wobbly bodies crashed with one and another. Others have started to cheer while some of them have initiated their own fight under the influence of alcohol. The party will soon turn into chaos if there was no one else stopping them.

Deckard hurriedly turned his gaze back to the direction where Hobbs left, searching for his big, _ stupid _ head.

Then, he furrowed his eyebrows, watching his target standing with Hattie at the other side of the party.

  
Background noise slowly faded into a void. The world seemed to move slower. His eyes glued on Hobbs, who held his sister’s hand _ dearly _ . They were chatting _ happily _, unaware of the fights that broke at his side.

He should be angry. Angry at Hobbs for ignoring his warning to stay away from his sister.

But why did he feel his heart squeezed sourly in his chest?

  
_ Too loud _. Deckard fled from the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I probably have no idea what am I doing or where is this heading.  
So I'm glad if you are willing to stick around and watch this disastrous writing of mine.
> 
> peace out XD


	2. Goodbye Samoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last morning in Samoa before Deckard and Hattie go back to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little long~  
Please click on the [*] to navigate to end notes for info of Samoa house terms.

Deckard Shaw woke up with a foul mood the next morning.

Somebody’s foot was on his face. The realisation flung his eyes wide-open with all of his sleepiness disappeared like bubbles. Deckard hastily pushed the abomination away and dashed out of the bed and into the bathroom. After he cleaned himself thoroughly, he cautiously peeked into his [*]_ faleo'o _. Sunrise has painted the braided, palm leaves shades with red-orange outline, its light prying through the tiny spaces between shades, warming the room up with pleasant morning heat. Except it wasn’t pleasant anymore with three Samoa men sleeping scatteredly around the floor, whereas the stranger on the messy bed was still snoring loudly like a pig. Deckard picked up the fallen chair beside him and sat down, trying to cool off while massaging his migraine away.

He remembered that after he left the party, he was lucky enough to be found by Sefina, Luke Hobbs' mother before he got lost. He was escorted to his clean, empty guest room and she'd assisted to settle him down. After all, he was still a little cultural shock in the island he’d never been. It was weird to trust someone he’d only met for a day and a half, but it was nice for a change. Mrs. Hobbs was an enthusiastic, kind lady. She’d talked about all kinds of things, from the Samoan culture to the Hobbs' family way of life. They could have talked for hours if Deckard hadn't stopped her with the excuse of being unwell. He thanked her hospitality and watched her leave. Later he dropped down all of the [*]_pola_ for some privacy. No one has passed-by or entered his place before he passed out for the night. His guesses were these four drunken brothers must have mistook his room as their quarters and you could fill in the rest of the story. 

Maybe he should have left even if there was no late flight yesterday, whatever, he could have found a hotel or something. It was a mistake to have stayed the night here, letting his guard down in this household full of men with the likes of _ him _.

Speaking of a certain person, memories of _ him _ from yesterday’s party burned him like dipping his brain in hot, boiling water. Gahhh, he couldn’t stand being another minute here! Deckard wasted no time and changed into his new clothes. Carefully navigated through bodies and beer bottles, he packed all of his equipment into his backpack and exited to the quiet path.

_ Where is Hattie? _ Deckard walked a few distance and tried to check every _ faleo'o _ for signs of his sister. Alternatively, he could ask Mrs. Hobbs about Hattie’s whereabouts, but he had no idea where the nice lady was. Hell, he didn’t even know where he was.

With a sigh, Deckard strolled past yet another house full of sleeping men. How many rooms were there? This was getting nowhere, maybe he should check the other area with the [*]_ fales _ . He had to be hurry before- _ oh bugger _, speaking of the devil, here he was. Hot, brown body confined in a tight, dark undershirt. His man boobs jiggling as he was jogging down the other end of the path. His loud breathing could be heard in-

Wait, he shouldn't be dealing with this She-Hulk right now. He couldn’t be seen, maybe he should hide in one of these- _ Fuck that, _ all of them were open-walled anyway. Or, if he was fast enough to let down the blinds- _ Too late, _Hobbs had seen him and currently waving at him. Deckard stretched his leg, pretending he didn’t try to run away just now.

“Morning, Shaw,” Hobbs cheerfully greeted as he approaches the grumpy man. Deckard frowned, but he nodded his head because he knew very well that they will quarrel if he spoke. As long as he didn’t provoke the big guy, he would be left alone soon enough when the man begone with whatever he was doing. Indeed, Hobbs jogged past him after the greeting. Before Deckard could let out a sigh of relief, the jogger doubled back and asked, “Yesterday, why did you leave the party early?”

"I wasn't feeling well," Deckard lied through frustrated, gritted teeth.

“What? Are you okay?” Concerned eyes searching for any discomfort on Deckard's body, “did you hurt-”

"No, not like that! I’m fine!” Deckard scowled, “just get outta my way, will ya’?"

“Oh, okay, suit yourself,” Hobbs shrugged his broad shoulders and carried on his task.

After Deckard ascertained the man won't bother him anymore, he proceeded to inspect the next house. After he found no sister, he came out and muttered to himself, "where in the heaven is Hattie?” And Deckard almost jumped like a scaredy cat as he noticed a big shadowy figure standing beside the stairway entrance.

It was Hobbs.

“Why the _ fuck _ are you here?” 

“Are you lost, princess?” Hobbs boldly joked. 

Before the said princess could throw a flying punch at the cheeky bastard, Hobbs clicked his fingers and said, “by the way, I know where is your sister.” 

"Oh yea? how did you know where she is?"

“Cuz' I just came out of her room.”

  
  
“You WHAT?”

  
  
“And yes, I'd slept with Hattie,” Hobbs taunted with smiling eyes, satisfied to see Shaw had steam coming out of his ears, “wait, are you jealous? Oh, sorry, big brother doesn’t get to sleep-”

‘HOBBS!” Deckard screamed, followed by a loud thud of his fallen bag on the ground, he was off to chase after the running man.

* * *

_ “WHOOSH——” _ Hobbs jumped down from the platform as swift as the wind. Deckard followed suit and leaped down as well. They were heading to another _ fale _ . The bigger man skipped steps on the stairs to put some distance between them. However Deckard just propelled himself up like a lightweight cat, gracefully reached the platform and continued the pursuit. The pursuer was darting for an opening when Hobbs suddenly turned sharp left, making him slide forward before he was able to turn left. “ _ Fuck! _” Deckard cursed as their distance was back to square one. When they reached the corner at the end of the corridor, Hobbs’ balance was off when he took the right, so he slowed himself down to avoid falling over. Deckard took the chance and lunged his arm forward, but Hobbs was able to recover and dodged his grab. They continued down the hallway when a woman stepped into their way.

Hattie was curious to hear a loud commotion, so she came out and was shocked to see a speeding titan heading towards her. Hobbs made a winking face at her, warned her about something behind him before hopping off the platform. Due to Hobbs’ huge figure, Deckard was unaware of the obstacle ahead. So by the time he realised, it was too late to stop himself. He lost his footing and fell on his bum. Hattie stepped aside to avoid the slipping man.

"She's all yours!" Hobbs yelled and zoomed away. 

  
Hattie giggled, looked at Hobbs’ direction and then gave her brother a snicker.

  
“Did you stand there on purpose?” Deckard was still upset that Hobbs got away.

“No,” Hattie raised her eyebrow in amused, “what were you two doing?”

“Nothing,” Deckard got up and dusted himself off, “hey, Hattie. I got something to ask you.”

“Shoot.”

“Did you _ slept _with Hobbs?”

“_ What _?! N...No!” Hattie almost choked herself, “he just sleep on the floor. He said his old room is too small for him.”

“How is your room _ big _enough for him, huh?”

  
“I don’t know! His mother pushes him in-” Hattie silenced herself before it got derailed, “Look, there’s nothing happened between Luke and I.”

  
  
“Wow, you two are in first name basis. How _ nice _ .”

  
  
“Deck,” Hattie glared at her brother in displeased. The two siblings of Shaw engaged in an intense staring contest.

“When I said nothing happened, I mean it.” Hattie stated without blinking her eyes.

Deckard eyeing Hattie with a “Are you sure?”. Yes, they have siblings telepathy power.

“I promise,” Hattie nodded in reassurance.

“You’d better do! Becuz’ I ain’t having that muscle head as brother-in-law.”

‘OH COME ON! DID YOU NOT HEAR EVERYTHING I JUST SAID??!!” Hattie exclaimed, raised her hands in defeat. _ Why does everyone think she and Luke Hobbs has a thing? _

“Yea, yea. Have you pack your stuff?” Deckard impatiently urged, “time to go.”

“I was _ born _ready!” Hattie smiled, “anyway, where’s yours?”

“_Oh, bollocks._”

* * *

“Be sure to visit us again!” Sefina shared a big hug with Hattie. The mother's teary eyes blinked with reluctance, as if she was forced to send her daughter away. Hattie whispered promises and was granted warm kisses from Mrs.Hobbs.

_ When did the two of them become so close? _ Deckard thought in skeptical. 

He still couldn’t believe that so many things had happened in just a few days. The joy of reuniting with his estranged sister, the bittersweet moment of meeting Brixton and killing him off once again, and the surrealness of saving the world, twice. Should he sign up for a _ superhero _license since he can do a better job than them?

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps over damp grass.

“So this is it then,” Hobbs walked by and stood beside Deckard, “time for _ Her Majesty _ to go back to her _ palace _.”

“Uh-huh," Deckard said, and then harshly jabbed Hobbs in the ribs.

  
The surprised man jolted to the side in pain. Pleased smirk crossed on the attacker’s face as he watched his victim shaking.

“_ Ow! _ What was that for?”

“Payback for earlier run.”

Hobbs rubbing his side while glaring at Deckard, but he said nothing. They stayed still, surprisingly in comfortable silence. Gentle breeze carried the relaxing scent of nature, the warming touch of sun poked at their skins. Their arms were almost touching.

However the peace didn’t last long when Hattie called for her brother. The English man responded, took his backpack and prepared to leave.

Suddenly, his wrist was grabbed by a larger, warm hand.

“Shaw, I...I-” 

Deckard spun around annoyingly to look at Hobbs, whose lips quivered with pauses. A sense of déjà vu came back to him. Just like back in the bar, the same nervousness was radiating from the big guy.

Hobbs pursed his lips but not a single word was formed yet. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish gasping for air. His ridiculous face was so funny that Deckard couldn’t resist a small grin. And then he noticed Hobbs went completely still with his eyes dilated, looking blankly at him, or at _ someone _ behind him? Deckard glanced over his shoulder and saw Hattie. _ Oh. _ The sweaty palm on his wrist was starting to make Deckard uncomfortable.

“Hello~ earth to Hercules?” Deckard clicked his fingers between Hobbs’ eyes.

“Oh, OH! Sorry,” Hobbs snapped out of it and quickly let go of his hand. 

“What were you trying to say just now?”

“Oh, nevermind,” dark brown eyes avoiding Deckard’s keen one, “nothing’s important.”

The shorter man didn’t find the answer satisfying and kept on pressing the taller guy. 

“It has something to do with my sister, ain’t it?”

“W...What??! No!” 

"Then why are you blushing?"

"W..?! I..It's just the heat!" 

“Don’t you _ dare _-”

“DECK! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?” Hattie yelled from a distance.

"Look, Hattie is calling for you," Hobbes _ rejoiced _with a sigh of relief.

Deckard still not intended to let him go, deadly stare made Hobbs shivered slightly.

Hobbs gulped, “Come on, you don’t want to keep Hattie waiting, right?” 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” the angry man shoved Hobbs hard, however the mountain of a man didn’t shaken easily. Seeing his attack was ineffective, Deckard walked off angrily, while Hobbs gleefully followed him. 

“Safe flight to both of you,” Hobbs managed with his sincere, goofy smile, resting his arms on the window frame of the driver’s door. Hattie smiled and waved at him from the passenger seat. Deckard wanted nothing more to ignore him and leave this place right away. However Hattie elbowed him to response. “Yeah.” Deckard gave a perfunctory nod. He failed to catch the look of Hobbs’ saddened face, wanting them to stay.

Engine roared its goodbyes to this lovely island. Hobbs stepped back and let the car drove away, further and further away from him.

* * *

The flight back home was quiet.

Deckard glanced at his sister, who was sleeping deeply beside him. Her lips stood out under the dark eye mask. A lump formed in his throat as he recalls the kiss, which his sister and Hobbs shared by the cliff. 

That day, Mrs. Hobbs was showing him the best spot for Samoa’s scenery, as a mean to relax before the fight against Eteon. They didn’t expect to see someone has claimed the spot for "romantic date".

  
Deckard saw red.

He was about to charge at Hobbs and punch him in the face, but Sefina pulled him away, saying best not to interrupt the young love, and then dragged him down the mountain.

Unnoticed, a seed of jealousy has planted deep in his heart. Fertilised by each time he saw or heard about Hobbs being close with Hattie. It grew into a horrible seedling, laced his heart with anger, sadness and then ..._ fear _.

A feeling he was familiar with, yet he refused to recognise. He hid it in a box beneath his heart, telling himself that these emotions weren't real, that he shouldn’t be having.

He should savour all the peace and quiet he could get, without having to see that bastard’s face anymore.

Little did he know how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Faleo'o -- Smaller fale. It has simple roof thatching and it is raised about a meter off the ground on stilts. Mostly used for resting space or as an extra room for guests. [return to faleo]
> 
> 2\. Pola -- Retractable blinds, made from coconut leaves which are braided into mat about a foot wide and three feet long. Used for protection from sun, wind, rain and prying eyes.[return to pola]
> 
> 3\. Fale -- Samoan house with open sides and a thatched roof. The main house for family gathering. [return to fale]
> 
> You may look up wikipedia for more info. Thank you for reading!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> This is going to be a slow ride XD More self-indulging childish scene than true development (please no  
Writing is really not my strong suit, this chapter took me like 2 weeks? 3 weeks? Writing really fry my brain @~@
> 
> Anyway I'm really looking forward to Hobbs & Shaw 2 XD  
Cuz' next chapter is going to be them doing the melting virus mission (maybe a real short one.
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
